Under Your Spell
by Destiny45
Summary: Just as Madison gets up the courage to ask Nick out, Leelee’s love potion causes everyone in Briarwood to behave a bit bizarre. Madison must save her friends while Xander finds himself trying stop the strange wedding of Vida... to Phineas!
1. Date Dilemma

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter One: Date Dilemma 

Madison Rocco had never been one to daydream… until Nick Russell came to Briarwood. She used to pride herself on staying sensible and keeping focused on school and her job. Instead now, Maddie constantly found herself fantasizing about what it would be like to share a kiss with Nick.

"_My first kiss,"_ thought Maddie giddily to herself as she shifted the heavy stack of flyers in her arms.

It's not like she was completely inexperienced in the romance department. Maddie was well aware she'd crushed before, most recently on a guy named Ben with whom she'd gone out on a few dates. But Nick was _special_, and Maddie wanted her first kiss feel that way as well.

So distracted daydreaming of Nick, Madison didn't notice the broom Xander had carelessly as usual left lying in the middle of the floor. Suddenly finding herself stumble, Maddie panicked as she saw flyers begin to fall out of her hands. The next moment, Maddie felt strong pair of hands steady her tumble and looked up into the most gorgeous pair of coffee-colored eyes she'd ever seen.

"Thanks so much, Nick," said Maddie flustered, praying she wasn't blushing too badly.

"No prob," grinned the red ranger, before setting her upright. "So what's with all these flyers you have here anyway?"

"Oh the flyers!" said Maddie, hurriedly busying herself with picking up the fallen leaflets so that Nick wouldn't notice see her embarrassed flush.

"Yeah, the ones that say Spring Fling Carnival on them," asked Nick again as he went to help her retrieve the flyers.

"Oh Spring Fling carnival is an annual fun fair type of event at the high school," said Maddie. "There's games and rides and cotton candy. It's just a real good time. And people usually go with…" her voice trailed off out of shyness.

"Go with…" pushed Nick.

"Go with a date," finished Maddie quickly. "And I really have to have one this year."

"How come?" asked Nick interested.

"'Cause I'm on the board of the Student Activities Committee now, so everyone expects me to set a good example," sighed Madison. "That's why I'm helping out with the flyers."

"How come you've never gone with a date in the past?" asked Nick, not letting the topic drop.

"_Because I was too shy to ask anyone,"_ groaned Maddie to herself. "Chip, Vida and I always just went in a big group," she offered lamely instead. "While Xander threw himself at whatever girls where nearby."

Nick chuckled at her last remark. "Sounds like Xander alright," he said. "But I guess this Student Activities Board position is a good thing for you; having to get a date now and all. Guess it's going to force you to come out of the shell of yours."

Madison whacked Nick with a leaflet in response, causing him to smile again. "So," he continued, growing serious. "Any idea who you're going to ask?"

"_You, if I ever get up the courage,"_ thought Maddie sulkily to herself. "Well, ummm," she hesitated.

"Nick!" they both heard Xander shout from across the room. "Get back on the register! Don't sit around chit chatting all day."

"Isn't that what you do?" muttered Nick under his breath, before turning back to Madison. "We're finishing this later. I definitely want the scoop on the lucky guy you're taking to the carnival."

Maddie smiled as Nick hustled back toward the register, admiring the rear view and his assertive walk. Confidence was high up there on the qualities she looked for in a guy, especially since she lacked it in spades. It was definitely Nick's take-charge attitude and endless energy that made her more attracted to him than any other guy she'd ever known.

"Did I just hear you talking to Nick about dates for carnival?" asked Vida coyly as Maddie walked over to hang some flyers on the DJ booth.

"Yes," replied Maddie, rolling her eyes at her sister. "What's the big deal?"

"Come on, Sis!" laughed Vida loudly. "Don't act like I know nothing about you!"

"Nick and I are just friends," said Maddie, failing horribly at trying to appear nonchalant.

"Just like Vida and I get along all the time," said Xander fakely as he walked over.

"Yeah, we're just the greatest bosom buddies," snorted Vida in sarcasm.

"Maddie, face it," said Xander, putting on his charming grin. "We've known you long enough to see when you're crushing on a guy. You just need to get over yourself…"

"Look who's talking!" laughed Vida as Xander shot her an annoyed glare.

"Get over yourself," continued Xander, turning back to Maddie and giving Vida his back. "And ask Nick out to Spring Fling."

"I don't know…" began Maddie.

"Don't you be telling my sister what she should be doing," said Vida, throwing her headphones down in disgust. "Maddie will ask Nick out when she's ready."

"Maddie should ask Nick out now!" yelled Xander annoyed at Vida. "Spring Fling is the perfect opportunity for them to go out on a date."

"Guys, Nick might hear you!" whispered Maddie nervously.

"Why are you always telling other people what to do?" cried Vida.

"Why are you always so argumentative?" shot Xander.

"Why are you always…." began Vida angrily, but Xander did not hear her as he ran off to hold the door open for a female costumer

"… always running off to talk to other girls," finished Vida glumly. "Especially ones as stupid as Leelee."

Madison put a hand supportively on her sister's shoulder as they saw the curly-haired blonde come into the shop. Ever since Xander had moved to the states, he and Vida had formed an especially close – and especially heated – friendship. Maddie knew though that Vida always felt like Xander took her for granted, talking to the younger Rocco sister whenever he had problems, but ditching her the moment he saw a girl he found attractive.

"Does Xander have to hit on every girl in front of my face?" asked Vida, clearly upset. "I mean, I understand he's a flirt, but Leelee too? What could he possibly see in her?"

"Well she does have nice fashion sense," offered Madison, never one to be purposely diss others.

"Hey look, Leelee's going over to talk to Nick," observed Vida.

"That slut," hissed Maddies, garnering an amused look from Vida. "Come on! Let's go hear what they're talking about."

The way Leelee was constantly flirting with Nick made Madison's blood boil. She never thought Nick was actually interested in Leelee, but that didn't stop the waves of jealousy when she saw the blonde stroke his arm or bump into him "accidentally." Maddie grabbed Vida's hand and pulled her sister hastily over to where Leelee was talking with their guy friends.

"… and so then you'll definitely take me to Spring Fling, right Nick?" cooed Leelee with disgusting sweetness as she hung on Nick's elbow.

"I'm afraid not, Leelee," said Nick, yanking his arm free.

"_He's not going with Leelee?"_ thought Maddie to herself excitedly. _"Maybe he wants to go with me!" _

"Why?" whined Leelee. "Who are you going with then?"

"Uhh, probably just my friends here," said Nick, looking around at Madison and the others.

"_Friends,"_ sighed Maddie despairingly to herself. _"Right. That's all Nick will ever think of me as – his friend." _

"Fineeeeeeee," squealed Leelee like a sick goose. "Chip, you can take me."

"Uhhhh," said Chip as his eyes grew wide with horror. "I think I have my Dungeons and Dragons game that night."

"Oh weird," said Leelee in disgust as she went to leave the store.

"Now that's not nice," Vida shouted after Leelee. "Go ahead and leave, Leelee. Nobody wants a mean person like you around."

"Wait, Leelee!" cried Xander as he ran after. "Don't you want to go to the carnival with someone twice as cute and charming as Chip or Nick? Someone like me?"

"Stop acting so desperate all the time, Xander," said Vida under her breath. "Geez, I don't know why I even like you."

"Like you?" overheard Madison, raising an eyebrow playfully at her sister.

"You know what I mean," responded Vida, rolling her eyes before returning to her DJ booth.

"Man, there's way too much drama with this date stuff," remarked Nick, coming up beside Madison. "I can see why y'all always went just with friends in the past. Sounds like the best way to do it to me."

"But Nick," Madison began to protest.

"But what?" said Nick, turning around and grinning at her.

"But, but…" started Madison, his smile making her insides along with her brain melt. "But nothing."

Maddie watched glumly as Nick walked away. She wondered if she would ever have the courage to tell Nick how she felt. Not that it even mattered. He just wanted to be _friends _anyway.

* * *

"MOTHER!" screeched Leelee as she appeared through the spell circle in their underworld lair. "MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER!"

"Hush, my daughter," entered Necrolia. "What has got you screeching like a vampire this time?"

"Mom, you're a vamp.. oh whatever," whined Leelee. "Mom, no boys will take to the Spring Fling carnival. And I – the prettiest girl in Briarwood – like, can not go without a date!"

"You should be focusing your energy on helping me destroy those pesky Power Rangers," chided the vampire queen.

"BUT I WANT A DATE!" wailed Leelee. "I want a date! I want a date! I want a …"

"Ok, ok," gave in Necrolia, trying to sooth her daughter. "Just please stop that horrible racket! I think I may have a way."

"Like what type of way?" asked Leelee, perking up.

"A way for you to get a date," began Necrolia slyly. "And destroy the Power Rangers."

**A/N: Much more to come! What do you think so far? Let me know what you think! **


	2. Love Potion 9

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me

Chapter 2: Love Potion #9 

"So what is this perfume?" asked Ms. Chief, Morticon's latest monster, to Leelee.

"Portion," sighed Leelee impatiently. "It's Love Potion #9."

"A magic potion?" asked Ms. Chief brightening. "Oh, I love presents!"

"It's not for you!" snapped Leelee. "Now when the Power Rangers walk by, I want you to spray the Red one with it."

"Aren't perfumes for girls?" asked Ms. Chief confused.

"Love potion," corrected Leelee impatiently. "Not perfume. Anyway, it works so the one sprayed will fall in love with the first person they see afterward. So Nick will get scented with the potion and then fall madly in love with me and buy me lots of expensive gifts and bring me chocolates and tell me how wonderful I am all the time…"

"Ok, I get the point," cut in Ms. Chief. "And they call me self-centered!"

"Oh whatever," snorted Leelee. "Quick, hide! Here they come!"

Seeing Nick approaching with Chip and Vida, Leelee yanked Ms. Chief behind a tree so frantically that the monster went tumbling to the ground.

"I broke a nail!" wailed Ms. Chief.

"Oh don't be such a princess," chided Leelee. "Now be quiet. I can't hear what Nick is saying!"

"I feel bad that Maddie has to hang all those flyers by herself," Leelee overhead Nick say. "I think will help her later once we all get off work."

"Good idea," agreed Chip. "Vida and I will come, too."

"But I know who won't," grumbled Vida. "Xander will probably be too busy hung up on some blonde to hang up flyers."

"Just 'cause you don't like Leelee doesn't mean you should take it out on Xander," remarked Chip.

"I don't like Leelee," confirmed Vida.

"_Oh, I knew I was always glad I got her bit by a vampire!"_ thought Leelee bitterly to herself.

"But I don't like that lately Xander acts like I don't mean anything to him," continued Vida.

"V, you're Xander's best girlfriend," chirped Chip. "I mean friend who's a girl, I mean girl friend he's not interested in, I mean interested in as a friend but not as a girl, but…"

"What Chip is TRYING to say," rescued Nick. "Is that you and Xander will work it out. When it comes down to it, you both are really close."

"They're getting close!" hissed Leelee to Ms. Chief. "Spray the love potion! Remember, the Red one!"

Readying the bottle, Ms. Chief gave the puff squeezer a slight push. Leelee watched with satisfaction as light pink mist floated through the air unsuspectingly toward the three rangers. She smiled self-importantly at the thought that at last Nick would be hers. But her delight suddenly morphed to horror when she saw the potion hit not Nick, but Chip.

"My eyes!" wailed Chip as he threw his hands over his face. "It hurts! Owwwwwwwwwwww!"

"What are you doing?" snapped Leelee angrily to Ms. Chief.

"You said spray the red one," replied Ms. Chief, pointing to Chip's head of tomato-toned hair.

"You moron," moaned Leelee. "I said spray the Red Ranger."

"You said…" retorted Ms. Chief.

"I accept your apology for your incompetence," interrupted Leelee. "Now just spray the other boy!"

"Chip, are you ok?" asked Nick concernedly as he hunched over Chip. "Did something get in your eye just no…OWWWWWW!"

Leelee grinned victoriously as she stepped out from behind the tree after seeing Nick successfully sprayed with the love potion. Walking out from behind the tree, Leelee tossed her blond tresses over her should and waved cutesy at Nick. Hearts suddenly appeared in the boy's eyes as he beheld the beauty in front of him.

"WOW," breathed Nick. "Leelee, have I ever told you how absolutely wonderful you are?"

"What the hell?" asked Vida, looking at Nick like he was insane.

"Nick, are you feeling OK?" asked Chip, at that moment finally opening his eyes only to see Leelee in front of him as well.

"Never better," drawled Nick as he stared at Leelee all dreamy-eyed.

"Me either," remarked Chip, his own vision all of a sudden becoming fuzzy.

As Leelee gloated in the love-sick looks Nick was giving her, she at that moment realized that Chip was now gazing at her as well with the hearts in his eyes. It suddenly hit Leelee that Chip had clearly fallen in love with her, too since that moronic Ms. Chief monster had sprayed him with the scent as well. Leelee shrugged, thinking it might be fun to have guys woo her. After all, she knew she deserved it.

"Helloooooo?" asked Vida meanwhile as she waved her hands in front of her friends' blank faces. "Nick? Chip? Anybody home in there?"

"Leelee, you are perfect!" blurted out Chip.

"WHAT?" yelled Vida in shock at the redhead. "Have you BOTH gone crazy?"

"Oh yeah, I'm crazy in love," breathed Nick. "Crazy in love with Leelee!" he finished as he threw himself down at her feet and began kissing her hand.

"Stop it Nick, you're embarrassing me," laughed Leelee fakely. "Oh whatever, I deserve it."

"_Leelee, you are so fine,"_ sang Chip as he tried to get his share of her attention_. "And I want to make you mine, mine mine!" _

"Stop it Chip," groaned Leelee, covering her ears at the redhead's squeaky voice. "Thank you, Chip, but that's enough."

"_Mine, mine, mine!"_ continued to warble Chip.

"I love songs about me, but you can quit singing," emphasized Leelee. "Thank you, but please stop. OK, JUST STOP IT NOW!"

"Anything for my Leelee," exclaimed Chip, throwing his arms around.

"YOUR Leelee?" asked Nick resentfully as he pulled Chip away from her. "Leelee is mine. I love Leelee more."

"No," retorted Chip, getting in Nick's face. "I love Leelee more!"

"This is going to be just great," grinned Leelee as she walked off with Nick and Chip trailing at her heals.

"Leelee, you are more glorious than a Harley-Davidson motorcycle with a V9-engine," praised Nick as he ran after her.

"That's nothing," scoffed Chip as he skipped after her. "You are more scrumptious Leelee than a goat cheese, pineapple and chocolate-covered marshmallow pizza!"

Vida meanwhile stared after the trio with her jaw practically dropped to the floor. To stay she was stunned by the boys' behavior would be the understatement of the century. Nick had always tolerated Leelee, but Chip had never shown any past history of being attracted to the blonde. Frowning, Vida's gut told her something just wasn't right.

She got her confirmation when she saw a pink, ladylike monster tiptoeing out from behind a tree. For once, Vida almost breathed a sigh of relief knowing that evil magic was behind the boys' irrational lovesickness toward Leelee. Then coming to her senses that a monster was still a monster, Vida dropped into an attack pose as she reached for her morpher.

"Hold it right there, monster!" shouted Vida. "Whatever you've done to my friends, reverse it now, or you'll be sorry!"

"Cranky 'cause you got crushed by your crush?" taunted Ms. Chief.

"The only thing that's getting crushed around here is you!" retorted Vida. "Magical Source, Mystic…"

"I'm a lover, not a fighter," interrupted Ms. Chief before Vida could morph. "I'm out of here."

Vida lunged after the monster, but she'd already disappeared through magical circle back to the underground. Slamming her fists her side in frustration, Vida cursed the fact that not only she let did she let the monster get away, but that she didn't even have any clues to turning Nick and Chip back to normal. At that moment, Vida noticed a perfume-like bottle on the ground.

"_The monster must have dropped this,"_ thought Vida to herself excitedly. _"Now, I have a lead. This rocks! I've got to call Xander and Maddie to let them know…"_

Suddenly, Vida wasn't so sure she wanted to let Madison know. She knew it would upset her sister to see Nick chasing after another girl in such an amorous state, even if she was aware he was under the influence of a love spell. And Vida knew the chatty Xander couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

At that moment, Vida decided to take the perfume bottle back to Rootcore herself first, where she was sure Udonna would be able to help. Vida was desperate to figure out this crisis before Madison found out. If there was one thing Vida really couldn't stand, it was seeing her big sis with a broken heart.


	3. Crush on a troblin

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 3: Crush on a Troblin

Clutching the perfume bottle tightly, Vida marched with purpose through the mystical woods toward Rootcare. So focused on her mission of reaching Udonna and solving the perfume bottle mystery, Vida was caught completely off guard when a hairy and hideously smelling creature swung down from a tree in front of her. Vida shrieked, dropping the perfume bottle as she fell backwards.

"Must be my good looks," chuckled Phineas as Vida's over-the-top scream. "I seem to have that effect on women."

"Phineas, you scared me," said Vida to the troblin.

"Ops, I'm sorry," apologized Phineas sheepishly. "Here, let me help you up, m'lady."

Phineas yanked Vida up from the ground, again sending the pink ranger stumbling. For a little guy, Vida was often surprised how much strength he had. Yet Phineas also surprised Vida at that moment, when he grabbed her arm and started to place small kissed trailing up toward her elbow. Vida – half grimacing, yet half grinning too – politely pulled her arm away. It amused her that the troblin fancied himself a regular Don Juan despite his knotty beard and bad body odor.

"Phineas, have you seen Udonna?" asked Vida. "It's really important that I find her right away. I think Nick and Chip might be in trouble."

"Yup, I just saw the good witch," perked up Phineas. "She was just in the woods gathering up some morsels to make me mah favorite stew: moldy-mushroom and moss paddy."

Vida stifled a gag and mentally sent up a prayer of thanks that she would never have to live the life of a troblin. As a punk rock princess, Vida knew she may roll on the side of the more alternative scene, but Phineas's world for her was a little too extreme. For certain, Vida knew there was no magic powerful enough that make her want to moldy-mushroom and moss paddy stew.

"Can you take me to Udonna, Phineas?" asked Vida urgently.

"Ooohhh, what's this?" said Phineas, distracted as he noticed the perfume bottle on the ground.

Vida's eyes sprung upon as she mentally kicked herself for forgetting about the bottle on the ground. She dove forward to get to the perfume container before Phineas, but the troblin was too quick. Phineas had already grabbed the bottle and had started fiddling wih the puffy spray handle.

"Ohhh, cologne," continued Phineas gushing. "You try some on first so I can see if it is an aroma abominable enough for me."

"You don't understand," begged Vida as she tried to get the bottle back. "I think that perfume may be the reason behind why Nick and Chip have started acting so strange. No Phineas, please don't spray…"

But it was too late as Phineas let loose a large puff, sending the rosy mist floating toward the pink ranger. Despite her frantic efforts to swat away the cloud, hearts soon appeared in Vida's eyes as she gazed at the troblin. Phineas approached Vida close, wrinkling his nose back and forth as he attempted to smell the scent on her.

"Well, whatcha think?" he asked Vida. "Think it will drive the ladies wild?"

"The only thing that drives me wild is you, Phineas?" replied Vida dreamily.

"Hmmm," mused Phineas. "I think I am going am definitely going to have to wear this new perfume. Now I guess we should give it two shakes of a dragon's tail and speed away to find Udonna."

"But I just want you Phineas," responded Vida huskily as she lovingly fondled the troblin's beard.

"But I thought you said Nick and Chip were in trouble?" questioned Phineas.

"They're big boys," retorted Vida. "They can handle themselves. Besides now that I've found my soulmate too, I can understand why those two like being in love with Leelee."

"Lee who?" inquired Phineas confused.

"Never mind them, my love," oozed Vida. "Why don't you go make me some of that heavenly sounding moldy-mushroom and moss paddy stew you were talking about? Any favorite food of Phineas's is a devine dish to me!"

"Oh goody," said Phineas happily, eager to show off his culinary skills to anyone who would be daring enough to indulge him.

Vida skipped off after Phineas, completing forgetting about finding Udonna, the perfume bottle, or what Madison's reaction might be to the bizarrely-behaving Nick chasing after Leelee.


	4. Gift Givers

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter Four: Gift Givers 

Madison at Rock Porium found herself constantly checking her watch every five seconds. Chip, Nick and Vida were supposed to have been back over a half hour ago to relieve her and Xander of their shifts so the pair could go get lunch. Tapping her foot anxiously, Madison felt her stomach churning not just from hunger, but from nerves as well.

For when Nick last left the store, Madison had made a promise to herself that when he came from break, she WOULD get up the courage somehow to ask him to the Spring Fling Carnival. Madison had come to figure that if she spent all her days fighting the world's worst evils, she should at least be able to conquer her own self-consciousness.

Picking up a bright, babbly voice and a familiar carrot-top coif, Madison smiled upon seeing Chip step back into the store. At least if he couldn't at this moment go get Nick, at least she could go get lunch. The corners of Madison's mouth titled downward though when she saw Chip was with Leelee.

"Leelee my love," spouted Chip dreamily. "I'd give you my heart, my soul, my body, my right rib, my left eyeball. Oh and a lock of my hair!" he added, plucking a strand of his red hair and waving it in front of her face.

"That's nice," yawned Leelee with boredom. "But do you have anything really meaningful to give me?"

"I forgot!" exclaimed Chip, smacking his forehead. "I bought you this gift!"

"Boy, Chip's really got it bad for Leelee," noticed Xander, coming over to Madison. "He's acting even-more girl crazy than I normally do."

"And that's saying something," remarked Madison dryly. "But," she began confused. "Since when has Chip ever been interested in going out with Leelee?"

Seeing Xander shrug nonchalantly, Madison turned to watch where Leelee was happily tearing open Chip's gift with a greedy grin on her face. Leelee's eyebrows furrowed though when she pulled out a skimpy, star-spangled spandex suit. Immediately recognizing the particular female, superhero costume after years of putting up with the comic-obsessed Chip, Xander and Madison burst into laughter as their redhead friend puffed out his chest with pride at the present he'd picked.

"Uhhh, what is THIS?" asked Leelee slowly as held up the outfit like a dirty tissue.

"It's a Wonder Woman suit!" said Chip excitedly. "Complete with her silver-star crown and invisible lasso. Well, not a real invisible lasso. I mean her lasso in the comic really is invisible, but it's not invisible in the comic costume…"

"Ok, ok," whined Leelee, cutting him off. "But why would you EVER get me this ridiculous costume?"

"Because Wonder Woman is the sexiest superhero ever," gushed Chip as he reached for Leelee's hand. "And I thought her outfit would look incredible on the sexiest woman in the world."

"Wow, that is the cheesiest line I've ever heard," whispered Xander to Madison as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"I've heard you use worse though," chuckled Madison, which proceeded in response from Xander a reproachful yet playful punch.

Madison watched with amusement as Chip continued to follow Leelee's every move around the store, spouting her praises as if they were delicate rose petals to cushion her step. However surprised she was by Chip's sudden attentions to Leelee, Madison was happy that her friend had finally found a special crush. Although she did feel Chip's over-the-top adulations and ridiculous gifts were a little excessive. Madison knew she would never want to see Nick act that way.

Then almost as if on cue, Madison saw Nick return to the store and immediately walk over to her. Bending down behind the counter, Nick busied himself with searching for something on the lower shelves. Madison took a deep breath, figuring it was now or never.

"Hey Nick," began Madison in shaky voice. "I was wondering if I could talk you about Nick about Spring Fling Carnival."

Not getting a response from Nick, Madison shifted uneasily. After a moment, she decided she would push ahead. Who knew when she would get up the confidence to ask him again? Besides, Madison figured it might make it easier for her to ask Nick out if he wasn't looking directly at her with his sexy, chocolate eyes.

"So like I was telling you earlier, I really need a date this year for the carnival 'cause on the school social committee," rushed Madison nervously. "And I mean since you'd be going and I'd be going too, I was thinking maybe we could go together."

"Why?" groaned Nick as he continued to rummage even further into the shelves.

"Well," continued Madison, feeling a little discouraged. "Chip throws up on roller coasters and Xander would just be doing his cheesy, macho-man act all night. Plus, I really like hanging out with you. We seem to always have a good time. You definitely make me laugh and have always been there for me. I guess that's why…"

Maddie took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly as she prepared herself to say it.

"That's why I like you!" Madison blurted out, squeezing her eyelids tightly. "So will you be my date for the carnival?"

"NO, no no!" shouted Nick as he swiped stuff off the lower shelves in frustration and hurried away from the counter area where she was.

Madison's eyes sprung open as tear drops fluttered off her eyelids. As devastated as she was that Nick had turned her down, it was the frigid way he'd rejected her that had really made her heart go cold. Madison had always known Nick to be kind and patience with his friends, even when they did annoy him at points, which made his current, cruel behavior toward her even more of a shock.

Trying to hold back her tears, Madison watched Nick hurry over to the DJ table and continue searching frantically. She observed Nick give a shout of excitement and pump his fist when he finally found what he was looking for. Madison's jaw dropped when she saw Nick produce a shiny, new biker helmet, but her astonishment immediately doubled as Nick walked over and gave the gift to Leelee.

"I was hoping I might have the honor of taking you for a ride on my motorcycle sometime," Nick asked Leelee gallantly as he presented her with the expensive helmet.

"What took you so long to ask?" said Leelee eagerly, grabbing the helmet. "Let's go!"

Madison felt like she was going to throw up. Nick had earlier asked _her_ on his bike with him. Granted, it was only to get to Rootcore since they both got out of work at the same time. Still, Madison was definitely beginning to realize for the first time who Nick clearly desired as his main squeeze.

"Wait, Leelee!" Chip meanwhile was wailing. "My uncle owns a limo company! We could go out in his 24-seat, white, hummer limousine, complete with TVs, a DJ booth, full bar and two aquariums!"

"Hmmm, tough choices here," mused Leelee gleefully. "Whoever I choose, I'm going to need a new outfit."

"Oh Leelee, you have the best fashion sense in the world," gushed Chip. "I love your polyester vests and nylon, snake-skin boots!"

"It doesn't matter what you wear, Leelee, because you will always look beautiful!" boasted Nick as he and Chip chased after the blonde as she skipped brightly out of the store.

Madison meanwhile settled into a stormy yet sad state of mind, crossing her arms gloomily as she saw the love triangle trio leave the store. Her heart felt heavy that all her long-held hopes of being with Nick were now left to be drowned in the tears of her broken heart. As she wiped her moist eyes, Madison felt someone tap her arm briefly and looked up to see Xander flying out of the store as well.

"Wh-wh-where are you going?" sniffled Madison, hurt that he was also going to leave her.

"Didn't you think anything was strange about the way Nick and Chip were acting?" Xander spun around to ask her.

But the only word Madison heard in Xander's sentence was the name that started with 'N.'

"Nick," she whispered sadly. "He said no. He actually said no, Xander."

Xander had a hunch what Madison might have been referring to based on their conversation earlier that day, but right now he didn't have time to listen to his friend's sob stories. He had his own concerns on his mind.

"I've gotta go," begged Xander. "I'll be right back."

"Can't I leave?" begged Madison. "I really don't want to be here if Nick, I mean, if they both come back with Leelee."

"But Maddie," coaxed Xander. "Nobody is more responsible than you. If anyone can manage the store alone, it's you. Hang tight now, and I'll be back in a few."

Xander skirted out the door before Madison had a chance to protest. He realized that Madison probably needed a shoulder to cry on right now, but Xander wasn't in the mood to be that guy. He was on a mission to find out why his title as the biggest romancer in Briarwood was suddenly being challenged by his two best friends.

Plus something about the boys' behavior did not feel right to Xander, and the curiosity was killing him. Nick's most cherished possession was his motorcycle, which he had never previously let Leelee near. And Xander knew that Chip would rather take a cardboard cutout of Storm from "X-Men" to the carnival than ever go out on a date with Leelee.

Yes, Xander knew something was up with his friends. And right now, there was only one person in the world he wanted to talk to about it. Reaching for his MagiPhone, Xander quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Vida?" Xander asked.

_Next Chapter Title: Marriage to Phineas _

A/N: While Madison and Nick are obviously the main couple focus of this story, there obviously so far have been hints of Vida/Xander. However, I'm beginning to realize that there is a huge Chida fan base out there as well.SO just a tiny little plug, but for those of you who prefer **Vida/Chip pairings**, I just wrote a one-shot called **"Being With You." **Check it out!


	5. Here Comes the Bride

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 5: Here Comes the Bride 

"Vida!" called Xander in his thick, Aussie accent. "Vida, where are you? I need to talk to you! Vida! Vida?"

Xander's frustration at not finding his friend multiplied with each time he hollered Vida's name. He was desperate to discover first the cause behind Chip and Nick's oddly enamored behavior toward Leelee, whom the two boys normally loathed rather than loved. Smiling self-importantly, Xander thought of all the attention he would get from his friends for being able the call them out on their silly joke. And for him to do that, he needed the person who had last been with the boys before him: Vida.

"V, where are you?" shouted Xander again impatiently. "This isn't funny anymore!"

Yet Xander burst out laughing the next instant upon finally seeking out Vida in the distance… collecting moldy, mushroom in a wicker basket and wearing a pink, filly dress. Seeing Vida skipping around looking like Little Bo Peep and even singing nursery rhythms, Xander had to hold his stomach he was in such hysterics. If this was the punk rock princess's idea of punking him, Xander had to admit she pulled off the ditzy-airhead act quite well.

"What is this?" asked Xander chucking as he plucked at the pink bonnet on Vida's forhead. "And what is THIS?" he repeated, holding up this moldy mushroom like a piece of smelly fungus before realizing that's exactly what it was even without her answer.

"Do you like my new hat?" asked Vida, giggling as playfully posed with the bonnet. "I got it as a gift from my one, true lov…"

"That's nice, that's nice," cut in Xander dismissively. "V, the other boys were acting really strange this afternoon around Leelee. It's almost like they were," he paused, unable to wrap his mind around the words. "In LOVE with Leelee!"

"Yeah, isn't it just wonderful?" gushed Vida giddily. "So crazy in love! Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in loveeeeee!" she crooned in a very off tone pitch that made Xander instinctively cover his ears.

"Oh, I get it!" laughed Xander. "You're in on the joke with Chip and Nick, too. Very funny, V, but time to give up the act."

But Xander got no response as Vida continued to bop up and down to Beyonce. Sighing, Xander knew it was time to turn up the charm. It had always been his Plan Xander surefire way to get what he wanted from girls. Although, Xander suddenly remember it had never worked on Vida in the past. The girl hardly acted feminine, let alone human, even on a good day. Still putting on his most winning smile, Xander throw all his seductive moves on his best friend and pray for a miracle.

"Come on, V," smiled Xander charmingly. "It's Plan Xander time. I'm gonna figure out eventually what joke you and the boys are up to here. So, why don't you just be a doll, make it easy on yourself and tell me now?"

"No!" exclaimed Vida, spinning around furiously.

"Vida, why?" whined Xander like a four-year-old.

"Because I don't love you anymore!" chanted Vida tauntingly .

"No, you, wha… HUH?" stuttered Xander in shock at frank display of affection. "L, l, love mmmeeeee… ANYMORE!"

"Not anymore!" repeated Vida sing-songily, oblivious to Xander's state of shock. "I'm in love with someone else now. My new man is the most smartest and funniest and handsomest and charming man I've ever met!"

"How can anyone be more handsome and charming than me?" wondered Xander wounded out loud, before shaking his head and realizing that wasn't the point.

"And we're engaged!" continued Vida excitedly.

"WHAT?" yelped Xander, not sure now whether to be more shocked by her prior declaration of love to him or her now future betrothal.

"Phineas and I are going to be married!" squealed Vida.

"PHINEAS!1" repeated Xander, practically falling over, now sure he had lost his mind along with Nick and Chip. "Vida, stop it! That's just taking the joke way too far!"

"It's no joke!" Xander heard a gruff voice giggle as a furry face flew into view.

"Phineas, you scared me!" gasped Xander, holding his heart at seeing the troblin hanging upside from a tree. "Although not as frightening as the thought of you marrying, Vida. Phineas, tell me you're not serious!"

"Nope!" grinned Phineas, putting his arm around Vida. "Me and misssus are getting married!"

"B, bu, but WHY?" sputtered Xander. "Why in the world would YOU of all people want to marry, Vida!"

"She promised to make me as much mushroom stew as I wanted," enthused Phineas, to which Vida nodded enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Xander felt like he had been the one eating enormous amounts of 'shrooms for he never felt like he was hallucinating more in his life than at this present moment. After rubbing his eyes several times and shaking his head hard to the side, Xander looked and still saw what looked like a bad movie in front of him. Vida was continuing to stroke Phineas's beard, frequently tickling the troblin under his chin and making the creature laugh.

Xander had never seen Vida act so airily affectionate and cutesy, which frankly was making him want to throw up more than thought of moldy, mushroom stew. Yet watching Vida now start to make Phineas pretty with petite pansy flowers, Xander began to long greatly for the old no bullshit and tough-as-nails girl who he actually – as much as he hated to admit it – admired above all others for her fearlessness in feeling not forced to act like other females.

"Vida, I want you to stop this joke now," demanded Xander. "You, Chip and Nick have all gotten love drunk. The game the three of you were playing was cute for awhile, but it's starting to bore me now."

"Why is it always about you, Xander?" whined Vida childishly in her love drunk state even as her true, subconscious feelings began to peak through.

"No it's not," protested Xander. "This is about me getting…"

"See, there it is again," chided Vida. "Me, Me, Me. Plan Xander. Oh look at me, I'm Xander. I'm so perfect. It's all about ME and what ME needs to do and never about helping out anyone else 'cause I'm supervising 'cause I'm Xander and I'm better than _EVERYONE_ else."

Despite Vida's playful tone, Xander the significance of her point hit him like a boulder. Was Vida underneath whatever play she was putting on actually trying to express something serious? Xander was surprised to find himself so immediately affected by regret at his own actions every hurting any of his friends, but especially Vida.

"Well, I've got some news for you, Sir!" continued Vida in her playful but poignant rant. "I'm not putting up with it anymore! Because…" she paused and grabbed Phineas's hand. "I'm getting married in the morning! Ding ding dong the bells are going to shine!"

"Ooooo, sing-a-longs!" squealed Phineas. "I love me a good sing-a-long. Ohhhh, ohhhhh. I've got one! Here comes the bride! All dressed in white!"

"Here comes the bride!" belted Vida ecstatically along with her betrothed as they skipped off through the forest, leaving Xander with his jaw dropped on the floor.

Not only was Xander stunned by Vida's impending wedding, but also as equally by the revelation that parts of his own personality upset her so much. Despite their feisty friendship, Vida had always been the first of friends to comfort and reassure him when he was down, most recently the time he'd almost turned into a tree. Unlike other girls, even Madison, Vida had always looked at him beyond a pretty face and tried to force him to grow into a more emotionally mature person whose confidence was based more than upon outward appearance.

Xander felt truly horrible at the way he'd treated Vida like a computer database of information rather than as his most cherished girlfriend. Worse, Xander realized that if Vida felt this way, so did the rest of his friends who were even more self-conscious when it came to spewing out their feelings.

"_Especially Maddie and Nick,"_ chuckled Xander to himself.

He then realized how he'd run out of Rock Porium earlier to find Vida, all when Maddie had been upset about seeing Nick throw himself at Leelee. With this realization on top of Vida's candid confessions of his personality, Xander now felt doubly worse. Knowing Vida was right about his self-centeredness problem, Xander perused his mind for a way to redeem himself in her eyes and that of all his closest friends.

Suddenly, Xander noticed Vida in her amour for Phineas and dropped her backpack. Remember back to Vida's peculiar passion, Xander's brow crinkled as he began to wonder whether his friend was just a really good joker, or worse, whether she actually had fallen in love with Phineas. And if her love was real, Xander was sure it was the result of a real magic mix-up.

"_Vida could be in real danger,"_ worried Xander to himself. _"Oh no, Chip and Nick with their love flu, too! I've got to find Udonna at Rootcore and let her know what is going on."_

Xander picked up Vida's satchel and set off toward Rootcore, swearing when that when he returned the backpack he would tell his pink punk rock princess all that he felt for her.

* * *

**Next chapter (6): A Few of My Favorite Things **

(Sorry about the lack of updates on this story recently. I had major writer's block with this particular chapter and finally just decided to push it out the best I could.)


	6. A Few of My Favorite Things

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 6: A Few of My Favorite Things 

"Hmmm, it definitely sounds like Nick, Chip and Vida are under the spell of Love Potion #9," concluded Udonna inside Rootcore after Xander had begun to disclose some of his friends' oddly amorous adventures of that afternoon.

"What's Love Potion #9?" asked Xander.

"It's a powerful perfume created by a monster named Ms. Chief," described Udonna. "When the perfume is sprayed on a person, they immediately fall head over heals in love with the next person they see."

"That explains a lot," chuckled Xander. "Anyway, Love Potion #9 doesn't sound so serious. It's not like the perfume will do any real damage, besides causing a few people some major embarrassment," he added, picturing Vida's reaction upon hearing she'd almost married Phineas.

"On the contrary," responded Udonna, her voice growing concerned. "There is only a short time to reverse the spell of the perfume before its effects become permanent."

"Oh no!" groaned Xander in horror.

"What's wrong?" asked Udonna, immediately on edge.

"Vida," said Xander. "She's on her way right now to marry Phineas!"

"Vida's getting married!" repeated Claire, entering the room. "Oh, I just love weddings! I'm have to use my magic to make her something real special. Maybe an invisibility cloak made from snail shells and a goat's bladder. Or self-cleaning soap out of a dragon's toenails and a witch's warts. Or…"

Xander was about to cut in that nothing good would come of Claire using magic with witches warts – or her using magic at all – until he shook his head hard, once again having to remind himself that Claire's sorceress abilities were not the point of all this. As much as the idea of Vida married to Phineas forever tickled Xander pink, the green Mystic Force ranger knew he had to do everything in his power to break to love spell she was under. After all, he knew Vida had always done the same for him whenever he was in trouble.

"Udonna," began Xander. "How can the effects of Love Potion #9 be reversed?"

"The only way to break the perfume's spell is to present the bewitched with the thing they truly love most in this world," explained Udonna.

"Got it," confirmed Xander, knowing instantly what to do. "Don't worry, Udonna. No harm will come to the other rangers. I promise."

"But wait!" wailed Claire, seeing Xander run out of Rootcore. "I wanted to give you my wedding gift to take to Vida," she complained as she held a humungous, dragon toenail clipper in her hand.

But Xander had already exited, carrying Vida's backpack with him. He thanked his lucky stars he knew his way to Phineas's dwelling by heart. Reaching for his Mystic Morpher cell phone, Xander next dialed the only friend he knew who was in love under purely natural causes.

"Hello?" answered Madison, who sounded to Xander like she'd been crying.

"Hey Maddie, it's me," said Xander. "Look, Nick and Chip are under the spell of one of Morticon's monsters."

"Oh thank goodness," responded Madison with obvious relief in her voice, to which Xander didn't need any explanation why.

"Glad to know you're so happy your friends are in trouble," said Xander teasingly.

"I didn't, I mean, I don't…" stuttered Madison, not sure how to express how glad she was Nick actually wasn't in love with Leelee.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," continued Xander. "But we've got more problems. Vida is under the spell too, and she's about to get married. To Phineas!"

"You're joking!" replied Madison, bursting into loud laughter before realizing the current situation. "Ohmygosh wait, you're not joking. What do we need to do, Xander?"

The green Mystic Force ranger proceeded to divulge all the information Udonna had told him about Love Potion #9 and how to reverse the perfume's love-casting powers.

"I'm in the woods already, so I'll go after Vida," said Xander when he finished his explanations.

"Maybe I should go after Vida," objected Madison. "After all, she's my sister. I think I would know what she truly loves."

"We don't have time," countered Xander. "We have to present our friends with the things they love most in the world soon, or the effects of Love Potion #9 will become permanent. You're in the Surface World right now, so you go get to Nick and Chip the thing they each truly love. Think you can handle it, Maddie?"

"Don't worry," reassured Madison. "I can take care of myself. And of rescuing Nick and Chip. But Xander, do you know where to find what Vida truly cherishes above all else? I mean, how well do you really know my sister?"

"Maddie, you and Vida are both my best friends, and…" Xander paused, swallowing his pride. "And you two mean more to me than any other girls I've ever met."

"Xander…" replied Madison, truly touched.

"I promise I won't let you or Vida down," swore Xander.

"And I'll return Nick and Chip to normal, don't you worry," said Madison, confirming her end of their plan. "Call me when you've got Vida back safe and sound. Then, all five of us together can go after Ms. Chief."

"Got it," concurred Xander. "Oh, and Maddie?"

"Yeah?" responded his friend.

"I'm…" Xander hesitated, searching for the right words as apologies were not his specialty.

"You're…" urged Madison.

"I'm sorry," pushed out Xander. "I know you were upset earlier in Rock Porium when you saw Nick acting so in love with Leelee. You really needed someone to talk to, and I just ran out. I apologize for only thinking about what I was interested in at the time. I should have been a better friend to you."

"Apology accepted," replied Madison, who was always eager to forgive. "Now, let's just forget about it, and get our friends back."

"Vida and I will talk to you soon," said Xander, finishing their conversation on an optimistic tone.

Xander knew it wasn't a matter of how he would save Vida. For whether Madison believed him or not, Xander really did know Vida well enough to realize what she truly loved more than anything in the world. Xander prayed though that he still had enough time to get it to her before she walked down the aisle… with Phineas.

* * *

**Next Chapter (7): Stop the Wedding! **

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, y'all! The support really means so much to me. **

**Maddick shippers, hold on a little longer. The chapters focusing on that pair are coming up VERY soon, and I promise some very romantic moments! **


	7. Stop the Wedding!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does any of the music referenced in this chapter.

Chapter 7: Stop the Wedding!

Xander sprinted through the woods, looking for Vida with her lost backpack slung across his shoulder. He knew he had only a short time left to find Vida and show her the thing she truly loved most in the world in order to free her from the love spell she was under. Otherwise, Xander realized with amused dread, he might be standing in as the best man for Phineas's wedding to his best friend.

Knowing Vida rarely left home without her most precious treasure in the world, Xander was not surprised –yet still at the same time relieved – when he'd discovered it was inside the backpack she'd dropped earlier when she she'd gone chasing after her new love, Phineas. Xander had the object of Vida's affection in his possession, and now all he had to do was find the happy couple.

It didn't take Xander long at all, for he could hear Phineas in the distance belting out a love ballad to his beloved. Yet as terrible as Phineas's singing was, Xander became even more horrified when he saw what Vida was wearing. The normally funky and punky dresser had donned a pink wedding dress made of worn leather that stank like cow manure. Not only did Vida match the style – and smell – of the troblin she currently adored, but Phineas had even given her a long-tailed hat with tiny tassels at the end to complete her morph into a soon-to-be married woodland maiden.

Frozen in shock, Xander watched the disturbing scene unfold in front of him as Vida and her fiancée frolicked around the fire. Xander's jaw was practically on the ground as he saw Vida skip and prance in a ditzy, mindless manner that he would have never expected she had it in her to portray. Meanwhile, Phineas fiddled on his fiddle as he did a merry song and jig for his betrothed:

"_Golly gee, I'm so happy with my bride to be._

'_Cause she said she'll pick all the fleas of me. _

_We'll hunt for fungus every hour,_

_And never ever take a shower!_

Forcing himself to take action to truncate this terrible tune, Xander waved to try and grab the attention of the twosome. It was to no avail. Vida clapped along like an infantile five-year-old as Phineas continued to sing:

"_Oh, how my bride loves me so._

_She said she'll even massage my big, rotting toe. _

_I marry her 'cause she'll make me moldy mushroom stew._

_I hope we'll stay together through and through!" _

At the mention molding mushrooms – and even worse, Phineas's big toe – Xander had taken just about enough.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Xander shouted, running over to Vida and shaking her shoulders hard.

"Oh honey, our guests have arrived!" exclaimed Phineas giddily.

"Oh great," groaned Vida, not sharing her fiancée's enthusiasm.

"Vida, you have to snap out of it," begged Xander. "This is all just the effects of Love Potion #9! Vida, you're under a love spell!"

"Shuddup Xander and stop ruining my wedding," demanded Vida before going dreamy-eyed. "I'm about to become Mrs. Phineas Troblin. Mrs. Vida Phineas Troblin. Mrs. Vida Troblin-Rocco. Mrs. Troblin…"

"Uhhh, I don't mean to interrupt, but is there anything else we have to do before the wedding ceremony is over?" asked Phineas naively. "Or can we just get to the good part where you said we have a big feast, and you cook me fungus fritters?"

"We have to share a kiss before we can be officially married," said Vida excitedly.

"Euwww, yuck!" complained Phineas. "Human slobber! It's so germy."

"I'll make you cockroach cupcakes," offered Vida slyly.

"Well, OK!" agreed Phineas, puckering up. "Mwahhhhhh…."

As Vida smacked her lips together and leaned toward Phineas's face, Xander had to fight ever urge in his body to keep from screaming and running away. But he had made a promise to Udonna, Madison, and most importantly, himself that he would save Vida. Xander would not let Vida could plant the kiss on Phineas that he was sure would seal up Love Potion #9, making Vida under Phinea's spell forever.

Instead, Xander pulled out of Vida's backpack the thing he knew she truly loved most in the world. Xander then took his Mystic Morpher and tapped its tip to the thin, square-shaped item from Vida's backpack. With a swish and flick, Xander pointed the cell phone wand at Phineas's fiddle.

"Magika!" shouted Xander.

Immediately, the fiddle like a boom box began to blare out a beat that Xander knew everyone in his generation recognized by heart for better or worse.

"_Oh baby, baby_," belted out a sultry female voice. "_How was I supposed to know, that something wasn't right here?_"

The moment the new music started to play, Vida's eyes light up with love like she'd been struck with Cupid's arrow. Throwing off her cape dramatically, Vida lifted up her shirt and tied the front of it into a knot. The punk rocker then struck a provocative pose identical to a pop princess Xander knew Vida would never be caught dead imitating in public.

"_My loneliness is killing meeeee,"_ squealed Vida as she sang along adoringly to the Britney Spears. "_And I confess, I still believe. Still believe!_"

"Ooohhh, big finish!" cheered Phineas as he sang along with Vida. "_Hit me baby one more time!_"

The pair concluded the song with Vida shaking her hips raunchily from side to side; Phineas imitating her with not quite-as-sexy skill. Greatly amused by all he had witnessed, Xander began to whistle and applaud the couple heartily. Batting her eyelashes cutely, Vida curtsied and held her hands over her heart as she feigned gratitude to her throngs of admirers… or at least her one enthusiastic fan.

At that moment, a cloud-shaped heart poofed out from Vida's chest and popped above her head. Xander saw recognition slowly seep back into Vida's eyes, immediately changing into embarrassed horror when she realized what she had just done. Her panic grew as she looked down at the frilly lace and smelly leather wedding dress she was wearing.

"Ohmygosh…" said Vida, clearly sickened. "Did I just sing… I mean, this dress… what the… AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in fury.

"What's wrong my love?" asked Phineas sweetly, nuzzling his face against her arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vida again as she started jumping up and down in panicked circles.

"Woah there, V!" soothed Xander. "You were under the spell of Love Potion #9, but you're going to be fine now."

"But I don't know which was worse," groaned Vida distraught as memory caught up to her. "Me almost marrying Phineas, or you catching me performing to Britney Spears!"

"I already did catch you once before," Xander reminded her. "When we were 14-year-old, and I walked into your room and saw you in a red, pleather bodysuit singing along to Britney's "Oops, I Did It Again."

"And just like last time, you're never going to let me live this performance down either, are you?" sulked Vida.

"Well…" drawled Xander, drawing out his charming, mischievous smile before Vida smacked him in the arm. "OWWWWW!"

"Xander, you tell anyone I'm in the 'Crazy' for Britney Spears Fan Club, and I'll rearrange your limbs!" threaded Vida, getting back to her usual self.

"I'm sorry, but I had to put it on to snap you out from Love Potion #9," said Xander. "The only way for the spell to be broken is for the bewitched person to see or hear the thing they love most in the world."

"I guess…" responded Vida, shuffling her feet sheepishly.

"And I know you dream of being on of Britney's backup dancers someday," sang Xander affectionately.

"How did you know…" gaped Vida embarrassed, turning pink.

"I remember you constantly asking me last year if my sister would consider giving you free lessons at her jazz studio," replied Xander. "Plus the way you always lingered around the pop section of Rock Porium, well, it was kinda obvious to me after awhile it wasn't all just punk in your heart."

"I didn't realize you were paying attention," said Vida surprised.

"I'm always looking out for you Vida, even when it might seem like I'm not," replied Xander firmly. "I care about you, so I want to know about what you're interested in."

"Xander…" was all Vida could say as a huge smile of genuine gratitude graced her face.

"I mean, I love Britney too," said Xander, sly grin gracing his face. "Looking at her I mean, not necessarily listening to her though. Honestly, I dunno whose music is worse– Britney's or Phineas's."

"Hey!" piped up Phineas. "Everyone's a critic," he grumbled.

"He apologizes Phineas for being so rude," said Vida pointedly, shoving Xander when she got no response from the ranger.

"OWWWW," yelped Xander. "Glad to know you're strength's come back to you," he sighed sarcastically. "But yeah, what Vida said, Phineas. I'm sorry."

"So does this mean no moldy mushroom stew?" Phineas asked Vida sadly. "We're not getting married anymore?"

"No, I'm afraid not," said Vida, smiling kindly at her friend. "But how about I make it up to you? I'll cook you moldy, mushroom stew anytime you want?"

"Oh goody goody geese droppings!" exclaimed Phineas ecstatically. "Now, that's better than any wedding present."

Xander and Vida laughed loudly until they noticed Claire approaching in the distance. The witch's apprentice carried a large, cumbersome object box. Xander and Vida exchanged curious glances.

"Vida!" called Claire as she approached. "Phineas! I brought you two my wedding present!"

"Uhhh, I'm sorry, Claire," said Vida sheepishly. "But the wedding got called off."

"Nooooo," pouted Claire. "But I conjured up for you this beautiful silverware set!"

"Ooo, bright, shiny things!" cooed Phineas. "Lemme look!"

"Alright," agreed Claire, happy that someone appreciated her magical hard work. "Come on out silverware, and cook Phineas a delicious dish!"

With the wave of Claire's wand, the silverware did come dancing to life… but did not proceed to get busy in the kitchen. The next moment, the four beheld forks, knives, spoons and spatulas start sticking themselves to Phineas's body. The troblin tried to shake the utensils off his figure, but the silverware continued to cover him like an outfit.

"Yoewwwwzyyy!" yelled out Phineas as spoon struck him in the butt.

"What are the forks and everything doing, Claire!" gasped Xander.

"All I said when I read the spell was 'give me silver that is a type of ware," sighed Claire, disappointed.

"Looks like Phineas definitely got silver to wear," chuckled Vida, seeing Phineas is his culinary, new silver suit.

"I hope he's not made at me," moaned Claire.

"This is the best gift ever!" the three heard to their surprise heard Phineas shout the next moment. "Come on little spoon! I bet you can't keep up with 'ole Phineas! Catch me if you can!"

Vida, Xander and Claire watched wide-eyed as Phineas backflipped off through the woods with the silverwear hopping after him.

"Well, I glad I gave him something he liked after all," said Claire, perking up. "Now, I guess you two better get going to help Madison out with Nick and Chip."

"Ohmygosh, I forgot!" exclaimed Vida. "They are under the spell of Love Potion #9, too."

"And worse, both boys have fallen in love with Leelee," Xander reminded her. "Madison is going to get Nick and Chip's favorite things to break the spell, but we need to go now and help her out in case the monster Ms. Chief shows up again."

"Good luck!" waved Claire as she started to walk back to Rootcore.

Yet before Xander could get going, he heard a Vida loudly clear her throat in the background.

"Xander," she began as she picked up her backpack. "Can I have back, you know, the…"

"Oh yeah, the CD!" grinned Xander mischievously. "Now, tell me. What I right to play 'Baby, One More Time' or should I have gone for something with more substance from that album like 'E-mail My Heart'?"

"Just give me back my CD!" snapped Vida, snatching up the album and replacing it in her backpack with utmost care. "Now let's go! I have a feeling Maddie is going to have a tougher time than she thinks with Nick and Chip."

* * *

**Next Chapter (8): In Your Eyes **

**A/N: Those of you who have been waiting so patiently for more Maddick moments in the story, get ready! The rest of the chapters in "Under Your Spell" will primarily focus on them. Again, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reads and likes this story! I am so thrilled that you are enjoying it! **

**Take care, and have a great weekend! **


	8. In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 8: In Your Eyes

Leelee was definitely enjoying herself as Nick and Chip pushed and shoved each other to try to be the one closest to her. As she made her way to the mall, both boys had continued to up the ante as to what they would buy for her on her shopping trip. Boyfriends and presents – Ms. Chief's love spell was going better than Leelee could have even imagined.

"_Being evil definitely has its advantages,_" Leelee thought to herself when she felt each of her arms yanked in opposite directions.

"Leelee wants to hold my hand!" yelled Nick angrily as he grabbed at the girl's left arm.

"No, Leelee wants to be on my arm!" retorted the redhead loudly as he grabbed Leelee's left hand.

"Stopppppp ittttttttt," whined Leelee as she yanked her arms loose. "I think I am going to go use the little girl's room while you two figure this out."

As Leelee pranced off toward a nearby public restroom, Nick and Chip glared at each other angrily in the middle of the empty plaza.

"Now look what you've done," said Chip hotly to Nick. "You've gone and upset the woman I love."

"You love Leelee!" shot back Nick. "I love Leelee more!"

"No, I love Leelee more!" shouted Chip defiantly.

"No, I do!" yelled Nick.

"No, I do!"

"No, I do!"

"NO, I DO!"

"That's it!" screamed Nick as he reached for his Mystic Morpher. "Let's settle this once and for all."

"I'm ready to destroy you to defend my lady's honor!" declared Chip, slipping into his superhero alter ego.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" both boys called together.

Changing into ranger form, Nick and Chip both reached for their Magi Staffs and began to battle. Nick shifted his staff to sword mode and took a swipe at Chip's head. The yellow ranger expertly dodged the attack and countered with a shift kick to Nick's stomach. After releasing a cry of pain, Nick charged at Chip and wrestled the boy to the ground.

Leelee returned from the restroom to the sight of the Nick sitting on top of Chip and using the yellow ranger's helmet as a punching bag. Stomping and pouting, Leelee was upset that the boys had stopped fighting for her attention and were now just fighting each other. At the same time, she did not want to go over there and break up the battle between the two. Not only would she risk revealing her position with the dark forces, but all that action might mess up her hair. Then, Leelee perked up.

"_Well if they won't spend every second of their time being my boyfriends, I suppose them destroying each other would be just as good,"_ thought Leelee to herself, seeing the bright side. _"Two rangers destroying each other would make Mom happy. Maybe then she'll stop turning me into a cockroach so often."_

Her mind set on her next move, Leelee snapped her fingers to summon Ms. Chief.

"Why now?" whined the mistress monster. "I was in the middle of getting a perm for my plume."

"Like anything you do could actually fix those split-end feathers," retorted Leelee meanly. "Now, I'm going to the mall to get a manicure. You stay here and make sure those two rangers finish each other off."

With a loud "hmph," Lee flipped her curls over her shoulder in her trademark style and set off toward the shopping center. Ms. Chief meanwhile stayed behind the tree and hoped that the boys would take of each other's destruction so she wouldn't have to step in and risk possibly breaking a claw. Yet at that moment, Ms. Chief looked up to see a motorcycle barreling toward where the boys were battling.

Madison swerved on the cycle as she sped rapidly toward where she saw her fellow rangers fighting up ahead. This was worse than she imagined. Not only where the boys both bewitched and in love with Leelee, but now the best friends were actually beating each other up over the fiendish female.

Plus, Madison knew, that when Nick did return to normal, he would absolutely have her head if she damaged his precious motorcycle – the thing he truly loved most in the world. Madison felt guilty for getting on his bike without asking, but she knew she needed to present Nick with the object of his highest affection in order to break the effects of the Love Potion #9. Because also once the spell was broken, Madison still had hope that maybe she could get up the courage to bring Nick under her spell instead.

As she skidded to a stop on the bike and hit the parking brake, Madison say Chip fly through the air after a particularly brutal hit. The redhead rolled across the plaza and struggled to get up as Nick made his way menacingly toward his friend with his sword stretched outward. Knowing she was short on time to break the spell, Madison didn't waste a second before producing from the back of the bike the thing Chip truly loved most in the world.

"Chip, look!" cried Madison loudly as she tossed the item at her friend. "It's your superhero cape! Remember who you really are!"

"That's right," said Chip slowly, recognition dawned in his eyes as he held the cape. "I am Chip the Magnificent!"

"More like Chip the Moronic!" taunted Nick, having never taken his eyes off his opponent.

Meanwhile, Chip had demorphed and had swung the cape proudly over his shoulders before striking a Superman-like pose. Madison saw with relief a pink, heart-shaped cloud protrude from Chip's chest and proceed to evaporate in the air over his head. She saw Chip look at Nick in ranger form walking toward him in attack mode and then look toward herself with panicked confusion.

"Maddie, I just had the strangest dream that I was in love with Leelee and that Nick and I morphed to fight for her affection," Chip called to her from across the plaza. "Apparently, I'm still dreaming though, so can you come over here at wake me up now?"

Smiling adoringly at her friend, Madison started to make her way toward Chips. Yet suddenly sparks flew off the ground, stopping her in her tracks. Realizing that the fire did not come from Nick, she looked up and saw in horror a bird-like monster emerge from behind a tree. Realizing that this must have been the Ms. Chief monster Xander had mentioned to her on the phone, Madison stomach knotted further when she saw the villain yank an unmorphed Chip up by his red hair and toss him across the plaza. Seeing Chip on the ground and yelping in pain, Madison immediately began to run to her friend's aid.

"No!" yelled Chip, before Madison could reach him. "I'm not sure what's going on here, but you need to save Nick. I'll be fineeee…. YOWWWWWW!"

Chip shouted out again in pain as Ms. Chief once more shook him by his locks. Now, Madison had double motivation to break Nick out of the love spell as soon as possible. She wasn't sure how long Chip could hold out by himself, and she knew they would all need the help of their leader to help defeat Ms. Chief. Running up behind Nick and grabbing his shoulders, Madison tried to steer him away from Chip and instead toward the thing she knew he truly adored most in hopes of breaking the Leelee love spell.

"Nick, look!" pleaded Madison as she finally forced him to face his bike. "It's your motorcycle. Remember how much you love it!"

Not turning around to face her, Madison breathed easier when she saw Nick stop and stare for a long while at his bike. But her eyes suddenly widened with horror when she did not see the pink, heart-shape cloud of the love spell emerge from his chest and explode overhead. The next second, her suspicions that the love spell hadn't yet been broken were confirmed when she saw with utter horror Nick raise his Magi Staff and fire a bolt of fire at his bike.

Seeing the handle bar of his bike hit the ground in smoldering shards, Madison felt panic race through her veins. She _knew_ Nick loved that bike. He spent practically every second her wasn't working at Rock Porium or rangering on the roads riding the motorcycle or performing maintenance on it. Madison couldn't for the life of her fathom what Nick could possible truly love more than his motorcycle. And if she couldn't figure that out, Nick would be lost to Love Potion #9 forever. Just the thought made Madison choke up with tears of despair.

"Chip is the enemy," Madison heard Nick, still not facing her, suddenly say. "I will destroy him. He is trying to keep me from being with my true love, Leelee."

"Chip is your best friend, Nick, and Leelee isn't your true love," said Madison bitterly, thinking things couldn't get possibly get any worse… until she heard what Nick said next.

"Chip is trying to keep me from being with my true love, Leelee," repeated Nick. "And anyone who tries to help the enemy Chip will be destroyed as well," he added.

Madison's eyes widened in shock as Nick spun around and raised his sword high in the air to strike her. Thoughts of her own safety fled her mind as Madison lunged at Nick and grabbed both of his arms desperately. All Madison could focus on was saving the man she truly loved.

"Nick, stop please!" she shouted, looking up at him desperately.

At that moment, the black of Nick's visor faded. Madison's heart leapt as she saw Nick's eyes through his red ranger helmet staring with intense focus deeply into her own. Realizing he held his sword raised at Madison, Nick immediately dropped his arm and stumbled backward in horror when he recognized what he had almost done. Weary from both mental and physical exhaustion, Nick fell to his knees in the middle of the plaza.

"Nick!" Madison shouted worriedly, running to his side and helping him to stand. "Are you OK?"

"Maddie," gasped Nick weakly as he held onto her arm for strength. "Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?"

At that moment, a pink, heart-shaped cloud emerged from Nick's chest and popped in the air in front of him as he gazed up at Madison sweetly. She felt a huge smile spread across her face as she held Nick in her arms. Nick grinned up at her, appearing equally as happy, as he brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes. Madison's skin tingled at Nick's warm touch.

"Maddie, I've been meaning to tell you…" began Nick softly, causing her heart to race in excited anticipation.

Yet Nick and Madison's moment was soon broken by up a hand on each other their shoulders. They looked up to see Xander and Vida grinning at them knowingly.

"Well, well, well," smirked Vida. "What do we have here?"

"Good job, Maddie!" said Xander happily as he saw Nick conscious. "You broke the love spell."

Disappointment overtook Madison when Nick immediately removed himself from her arms. Yet she didn't have time to linger back on what Nick had mentioned moments earlier that he "had been meaning to tell her." For at that moment, the four friends heard a sharp scream of pain. They looked up to see Ms. Chief repeatedly whacking Chip on the head hard with one of her wings.

"A little help here guys!" hollered Chip beseechingly to his best friends.

"Let's do this guys!" Madison heard Nick say as he got back to his usual, leader mode. "Xander, double-team block!"

Madison saw Nick and Xander run at Ms. Chief. Both proceeded to first punch her stomach with their left arms, then block her wings with their right ones. Madison certainly wasn't about to let the boys have all the fun.

"Vida, let's go!" said Madison firmly.

"Right!" agreed Vida eagerly as they ran toward Ms. Chief.

"Magical Sisters!" they shouted together as they scissor-kicked through the air and slashed Ms. Chief across the shoulders.

"YOWWWWWWW!" yelped Ms. Chief.

"There's tough love for you!" taunted Vida as she pointed at the monster menacingly.

"Good job, guys!" said Chip as he made his way over to his friend.

"Alright, let's ranger up and finish this birdbrain," said Nick to the group.

"Ok!" agreed rest of the team.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

* * *

**Next Chapter (9): Plan Xida **

**Thanks so much for all the cool reviews, everyone! Y'all rock! (Maddick 4EVER!) **


	9. Plan Xida

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 9: Plan Xida

Vida took a deep breath, taking in the assorted smells of popcorn, farm animals and fried dough. It was finally Spring Fling Carnival; an event Vida waited for all year. Despite having always been dateless, Vida had many fond memories at the carnival with her friends -- from being scared in the funhouse when they'd attended their first fair back in junior high to last year when they'd thrown up on the Tilt-A-Whirl after eating too much Laughy Taffy.

And Vida could really enjoy the event now that things had gotten back to normal with Ms. Chief recently defeated. Nick and Madison had relapsed into shy smiles and stolen glances after almost confessing their feelings to each other during the Love Potion #9 debacle. Chip meanwhile had returned to his superhero worship while once again appearing oblivious to the world of boys and girls and that crazy little game called love. Then, there was…

"Have no fear!" Vida heard a boy with a thick, Australian accent call cheerily. "Xander is here! And I come bearing gifts."

Vida smiled despite herself as Xander tossed her a pink cotton candy cone and a blue one to Madison. Nick looked annoyed that he'd been forgotten until Xander pacified him by pulling out a red, candied apple. Vida had to give Xander credit. Since she'd unintentionally spilled how she really felt about him while she'd been under the effects of Love Potion #9, Xander really had made an effort to clean up his overly cocky and self-centered attitude.

He finally had started helping out with chores around Rock Porium, spending less time flirting with customers and more minutes actually helping them find their music. And it wasn't just that he'd offered to take her trash duty for the next week. Vida really felt like she and Xander were at the start of something new.

"You're all alone," observed Vida teasingly. "Couldn't get a date?"

"Please," snorted Xander indignantly. "I had lots of girls falling all over themselves to come to the carnival with me."

"Rightttttt," drawled Nick sarcastically, exchanging amused glances with Madison.

"So then, where are these girls?" asked Vida as she crossed her arms.

"Uhhhhh," hestisted Xander, employing his charming smile as he stalled for time. "Well, I just wanted to spend the night with my best buds instead."

"Awwwww," cooed the Rocco siblings simultaneously, though Vida's response lacked the sincerity of her older sister's.

"Where's Chip?" asked Xander.

"He's coming later," replied Nick. "Said something about having a game with some dragons in some dungeon and…"

"Of course," continued Xander before glancing over at Madison and Nick. "So, anyone know where I can get some ride tickets?"

"Oh, you can find them over…" began Madison.

"Thanks for volunteering, Maddie!" interrupted Xander quickly. "Here's a $20. Just buy me a pack, and you can keep the change, Doll."

"I, uhh, wha…." stuttered Madison unsurely.

"Oh, she looks confused," cut in Xander cheerily. "Which is kinda of odd considering you organized the whole carnival this year. Nick, buddy, why don't you go with Maddie to help find the ticket booth?"

"Wait, now, I, uhhh," stalled Nick, now his turn to stutter.

"Off you two go!" called Xander perkily, pushing the pair to starting walking.

"Way to be subtle, Xander," said Vida sarcastically once her sister and Nick were out of earshot.

"So those two all night have been…" began Xander, sighing impatiently.

"Still as chicken as ever," groaned Vida. "Possibly even more awkward since they still haven't talked about what happened between them during the whole battle against Ms. Chief. Man, I wonder if my sister will ever tell Nick that she likes him?"

"Or the other way around," mused Xander. "I think it's time for us step in to help resolve their unresolved feelings."

"Let me guess," said Vida, rolling her eyes. "Plan Xander? You know it never works, no matter the situation!"

"That's why I was thinking tonight we go with Plan Xida!" grinned Xander as he combined their two names into a course of action."

"Xander, for once I like the way you think!" said Vida as she put her arm happily around him. "Now," she began as she leaned in close. "Here is what I had in mind to help Nick and Maddie out… "

* * *

"The love boats?" repeated Nick, looking at Vida like she'd lost her mind. "You want us all to ride… the love boats?" 

"Haha, yeah you know me!" replied Vida, appearing over-excited in her anxiousness. "Love those love boats. What a tough, scary ride! And being so tough and so scary myself, well it's just my favorite ride," she gushed.

"I thought your favorite ride was 'Twirl Till You Hurl?" asked Madison confused.

"_Please,"_ thought Vida to herself wryly. _"That ride is nothing compared to the torture of floating around slowly in silly swan-shape boats inside a dark tunnel while listening to sappy love music. But if that's what it takes to get Nick and my sister together…"_

"Come on guys, just get in line," urged Xander as he gave the operator tickets for the group. "It's a good ride for me to pick up chicks."

"CHICKS!" repeated Vida indignantly. "Oh I KNOW you so did not just go there! What about showing a little respect for the other half of the human sex?"

"Oh save me from your foolhardy feminist lecture," sighed Xander, blowing her a kiss to fuel her anger. "You know you women..."

"YOU what!" shouted Vida furiously. "Xander, you are the most chauvinistic, arrogant assho…"

"Woah there," urged Nick, trying to break up the two squabbling. "You know what? I'll take this ride just to get away from you two arguing. Maddie?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Thanks," said Madison shyly as she stepped into the swan boat beside him. "Wait, why aren't you two getting in behind us?" she exclaimed, noticing Xander and Vida still standing on the dock.

"I just remember I get seasick," grinned Xander.

"It's a mechanically operated boat ride that moves at less than a half mile per hour!" said Madison incredulously.

"See you guys later!" called Vida, waving to Nick and Madison as their boat pulled away.

"But…" began Madison, looking panicked back and forth from Nick to her sister.

"Hope two have fun," shouted Xander, winking at the couple. "Just let the music take you away to that special place in your hearts."

"Cheesy, Xander," remarked Vida, though still smiling.

"Couldn't help it," shrugged the green ranger. "Got carried away in all this love boat mush."

"That was really sweet of you to try and help them out," remarked Vida.

"What can I say?" said Xander. "I really want them both to be happy. And then there's the fact I just like to play Cupid."

"Think it will work?" asked Vida hopefully. "I don't think even I can take that much more of Nick and Madison beating around the bush with their feelings from one another."

"Let's hope one of them will have the guts to make a move in the tunnel of love," smiled Xander. "By the way, V, great fake fighting. It really fooled Nick and Maddie."

"But Xander, it's what we do best," teased Vida mockingly.

"I dunno, V," mused Xander. "I think we do a lot of great things together."

"Like setting our best friends up?" offered Vida. "Or saving them from love spell? Or just saving the world in general?"

Xander answered by putting his arm around Vida and kissing her on top of her black and green-streaked hair. No one had ever motivated him so fully to try and be a better person, and he loved Vida for it. Never again would he take for granted having such a special girl in his life. Despite the chaos Ms. Chief and her love spell had caused, Xander was thankful that the incident had helped bring him and Vida closer together.

"Come on," said Xander excitedly. "It's the Spring Fling Carnival. We can't let Nick and Madison have all the fun."

"Right," agreed Vida. "Let's go stuff ourselves with snow cones and then ride the Scrambler until we throw up."

* * *

A/N: I apologize this chapter took so long to get up. As much as I love writing PR fan fiction, it's not going to help get me into school. That said, I really will have to cut back this next month on writing until my entrance exams are over, but I will do my best to try and update this story in my free time. Thank y'all so much for understanding, and please send me good vibes as I prepare for this massively important test in September. 

**So, Madison and Nick are finally alone, but will they actually get together at last? Coming up…**

**Chapter 10: Stars Are Blind **

Stay tuned!


	10. Stars Are Blind

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and the song "Stars Are Blind" by Paris Hilton do not belong to me.

_A/N: Thank y'all SO MUCH for being patient with me writing the story while I forced myself to take a month off from fan fiction to study for my big test. Anyway, Test Day FINALLY came last weekend and now, it's all done! Yay! I can only hope I did well while I wait for my scores, so I thought I'd get back to writing "Under Your Spell" in the meantime._

_And yes, I know that I am using a Paris Hilton song as the backbone for the chapter. I just think the tune of "Stars Are Blind" perfectly captures that mood of having a sweet crush on someone. So sit back, and I really hope you enjoy this Maddick chapter._

* * *

Chapter 10: Stars Are Blind 

Madison in a panic looked quickly back and forth between Nick next to her on the Love Boat carnival ride and to where Xander and Vida still stood on the dock.

"But…" began Madison, suddenly realizing that her sister and Xander weren't joining her and Nick on the boat trip.

"Hope two have fun," shouted Xander, winking at the couple. "Just let the music take you away to that special place in your hearts."

So, Xander and Vida were trying to play matchmakers. Madison's heart raced nervously as she realized she was going to be alone on the ride with Nick. She felt both thrilled and terrified at the thought as their small, swan-shaped boat floated into the dimly lit Tunnel of Love to an upbeat, love song that had started to play.

"_I don't mind spending some time,  
Just hanging here with you."_

Neither she nor Nick had ever brought up after what had happened during their last battle against Ms. Chief. Madison knew it was her presence that had somehow broken Nick free from the bogus love spell and his false fascination with Leelee. Yet given that the love spell victim could only be freed through the sight of the true object of their highest affection… Madison found herself shivering with excitement at the anticipation of what those earlier events might mean.

"Cold?" asked Nick, jarring Madison from her thoughts as he took off his jacket and offered it to her.

"Thanks," responded Madison shyly, snuggled into the warm, leather lining. "What a gentleman," she added flippantly, trying to make light of their current situation.

"_Cuz I don't find too many guys_

_That treat me like you do.  
Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride,  
But when I walk their talk is suicide.  
Some people never get beyond their stupid pride."_

"Well, it's the least I can do for the girl who saved my life," joked Nick, though clearly half serious.

"What do you mean?" Madison asked curiously.

"Look Maddie, I should have said this earlier, but I guess I felt shy about it," said Nick, clearly his throat nervously.

"Yeah?" replied Madison as her heart skipped a beat.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from the love spell during the last battle against Ms. Chief," said Nick. "And from making me not beat my best friend to a complete bloody pulp."

"Chip's back to normal," reassured Madison. "Well, as normal as he ever was. And I'm clearly alright."

"Yeah, but I mean," Nick continued, his voice growing pained, "I could have really hurt you…"

"It's ok," said Madison in her usual, dismissive manner toward conflict. "All that mattered to me was, you know… "

"Making sure Chip and I were safe," finished Nick.

"Exactly," said Madison. "I guess you get me pretty well."

"_But you can see the real me inside,  
And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh._

_Even though the gods are crazy,  
Even though the stars are blind,  
If you show me real love baby,  
I'll show you mine."_

"Well yeah, I guess I do know you well," said Nick teasingly. "After all, you're soooo predictable."

Madison chuckled, remembering back to the time Nick had chided her for always hiding behind her camera… right before she surprised everyone by going out with Ben. Once again determined not to let cookie-cutter stereotypes about her prevail, Madison decided to retort to Nick's comments by following in the footsteps of Ms. Chief's romantic techniques, but this time to stir by a little amour all in good-fun. Reaching over the side of the swan boat, Madison flirtatiously flicked a little water at Nick, which subsequently caused him to sputter with amused surprise.

"_I can make you nice and naughty.  
Be the devil and angel too.  
Got a heart and soul and body."_

Nick shook out his dripping locks in Madison's direction, getting her wet in the process. Madison laughed buoyantly as the droplets hit her face. Brushing back her dark, dripping, black bangs, Madison blushed deeply as Nick grinned widely in her direction.

"Why Madison Rocco," began Nick teasingly. "You're almost as good at causing trouble as Leelee."

"Just good at causing trouble?" repeated Madison in a valley-girl tone, mocking their blonde acquaintance. "Honestly, I think I'm good at, like, well, everything!"

"No, you're great," replied Nick, suddenly growing shyly genuine. "You really are just great, Maddie."

"_Let's see what this love can do."  
Baby, I'm perfect for you."_

Madison's heart fluttered at Nick's last comment. Was he being serious that he really thought she was great? Then again, Madison figured, anyone would look like saint next to the scheming Leelee. And plus just like her sister or anyone else in their gang, Nick always said often how fantastic he thought his friends were. Still, Madison knew she had swallow her shyness and use this transition in their conversation to take advantage to find out if Nick saw her as another one of his buddies or as something more.

"_I could be your confidante,  
Just one of your girlfriends."_

"So," began Madison shyly, swirling her finger in the water beside the swan boat. "You still wouldn't go out with Leelee even if you weren't under a love spell?"

"Uhhh, no," said Nick firmly. "It would never happen."

"Why not?" asked Madison.

"Well," began Nick slowly. "To be blunt… "

"'Cause you always are," cut in Madison teasingly.

"Right," grinned Nick, before once again getting serious. "There's just someone else I really like. I've been meaning to tell her for awhile, but it was just never the right time."

"_But I know that love's what you want.  
If tomorrow the world ends,  
Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?_

"So this girl," started Madison, trying hard to play it cool. "What's she like?"

"Well actually, she's a lot like you," said Nick thoughtfully.

"Oh really?" asked Madison intrigued. "How so?"

"There are just a lot of things I really love about her," replied Nick as his nerves clearly began breaking through his nonchalance.

"Like what?" pressed Madison.

"_Now tell me who have you been dreaming of  
At night at home? Oh no, ohh." _

"Well, I love that she's the sweetest person I know," began Nick somewhat shyly. "She cares so much about people that it's really incredible. She's so sincere and sweet that it's impossible not to feel happy around her. Plus, she picks up things fast, like both academic and athletic, which is really amazing. And then of course…"

"Of course…" urged Madison, trying not too sound too eager.

"Of course she's gorgeous," said Nick sheepishly. "The absolutely the most beautiful brunette I've ever seen. I truly love looking into her eyes more than anything else."

Madison immediately found herself thinking back to Nick mentioning how much he adored her eyes just before he was freed from love spell. Her heart began to beat rapidly. Could it possibly be, Madison thought, that this whole time Nick had been describing…

The ride suddenly swerved around a sharp turn, and Madison was thrust backward into Nick. She blushed deeply as he caught her in his arms. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes while the stars twinkled brightly overhead as they floated deeper into the Tunnel of Love.

"_Even though the gods are crazy,  
Even though the stars are blind,  
If you show me real love baby,  
I'll show you mine._

_I can make you nice and naughty.  
Be the devil and angel too.  
Got a heart and soul and body.  
Let's see what this love can do.  
Baby, I'm perfect for you."_

Madison knew she should straighten up, but she found herself powerless to remove herself from Nick's embrace. All she wanted to was just stay lost in the strong, comforting arms forever of the person she cared about so very much. Madison at that moment realized Nick was making no effort to move her away from him either.

"_Excuse me for feeling,  
This moment is critical."_

"Sss.. so you love this girl's eyes?" stammered Madison, unable to speak clearly her heart was racing so fast. "But, umm, in the battle, back with Ms. Chief, yyy…you said you…uuu loved my eyes, right bbefore the ssppell was bbroken."

"Is it really a surprise that I was freed from the spell at that moment?" said Nick softly. "I was looking at the girl I love."

"_Might be me feeling,  
It could get physical, oh no, no no."_

With Nick's last remark, the excited butterflies and overwhelming happiness in Madison was something like she'd never experienced. Madison wondered if this was finally the moment in which she would receive her first kiss. She didn't have to wonder long as Nick's lips slowly moved toward her own.

"_Even though the gods are crazy,  
Even though the stars are blind,  
If you show me real love baby,  
I'll show you mine._

_I can make you nice and naughty.  
Be the devil and angel too.  
Got a heart and soul and body.  
Let's see what this love can do.  
Baby, I'm perfect for you._

_Baby, I'm perfect for you."_

* * *

**A/N: Final chapter coming up! I promise you won't have to wait a month this time for this one, lol. **

**Chapter 11: Under Your Spell **


	11. Under Your Spell

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 11: Under Your Spell

"Do you think 'Plan Xida' worked?" asked Vida anxiously as she and Xander waited for Nick and Madison to emerge from the Tunnel of Love.

"Of course, it did," scoffed Xander. "It was my plan after aOWWW!" he yelped after being nudged sharply by Vida. "I mean, it was our plan after all."

"Hey guys!" Vida and Xander heard a cheerful voice greet. "Whatcha up to?"

"Chip!" exclaimed Vida. "Where have you been?"

"You guys heard me tell Leelee I couldn't take her to the carnival, because I had a Dungeons & Dragons game in the early evening," Chip responded.

"So you're saying if you didn't have Dungeons & Dragons tonight you would have taken Leelee to the carnival?" mused Xander slowly out loud, trying to make sense of his friend's previous statement.

"Oh never mind," shushed Vida. "Look, here come Nick and Maddie!"

"And they're kissing!" said Chip excitedly.

Vida in her happiness jumped up and down, grabbing Xander's hand elatedly. Xander, equally as thrilled, threw an arm around Vida's shoulder and squeezed her tenderly. Seeing Madison practically sitting in Nick's lap as they kissed, Xander couldn't resist giving a little playful holler at his friends. Vida and Chip soon joined in, whooping and hollering their approval as well.

Hearing their friends, Nick and Madison both turned their heads at the same moment so that their cheeks ended up touching as they regarded over at the trio on the dock. Nick and Madison both then again looked at each other and began laughing as the red ranger blushed deeply. Madison, also somewhat embarrassed, smiled bashfully and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in her usual, shy manner.

"Come on guys, that's enough," begged Nick as he and Madison exited the boat, but to no avail as their friends continued clapping loudly. "Alright, alright. Is this what you want to see?"

And with that, Nick passionately pulled Madison toward him and dipped her low to the ground as their lips met once again. Wrapping her arms tightly around Nick's neck, Madison now didn't mind if her sister and the guys were looking on. Kissing Nick was too incredible of a sensation for her to care.

"There, are you guys happy now?" asked Nick after he and Madison slowly broke apart.

"No," grinned Vida. "But you two certainly are."

"Yeah," agreed Nick, kissing Madison on the cheek lovingly.

"Yeah," echoed Madison, grinning at Nick gleefully. "We really are."

"So do we get a 'Thank you?' for finally getting you two together?" asked Xander innocently, though clearly fishing for compliments.

"Xander…" groaned Nick and Madison simultaneously.

"Awww look, they're already talking in unison," gushed Chip. "How cute!"

"Thorn, don't make me puke," threatened Vida as her bully persona once again broke through.

"Uhhh, I don't think I'll have too," warned Chip. "Here comes, Leelee."

"Ooo, Nick, Chip, it's you're ex-girlfriend!" teased Vida, who in turn received murderous looks from the two boys.

Yet all five all held back collective groans as the blonde bounced over the group. Madison noticed Nick in particular looked more uncomfortable around Leelee than usual. Giving his arm a supportive squeeze, Madison smile up at Nick, whose furrowed frown immediately switched to a smile as soon as he looked at her.

"Hi guys!" drawled Leelee. "So Nick, I thought I'd offer you first the honor of taking me on the Flying Swings."

"No thanks," said Nick politely as he took Madison's hand to more clearly underline the meaning of his answer.

"Wha, wha, what is THIS!" gasped Leelee in disgust as she glanced at Nick and Madison holding hands and smiling at each other with stars in their eyes.

"I'm with Madison now," said Nick, causing his girlfriend's heart to soar as he made it official. "I've always liked her, and I always will. So it's time to give it up, Leelee."

Leelee looked completely crushed… for a period of about five seconds. She then immediately latched onto Xander's arm. Vida smirked, musing to herself that it was the first time she'd ever seen Xander appear repulsed by a girl.

"Well, Xander you always flirt with me to a sinful extent," said Leelee pompously. "I guess tonight I'll give you the pleasure of returning some of your attentions."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline," said Xander politely, though yanking his arm away quickly. "I've already got a special girl I'm spending the night with," he said, putting his arm around Vida.

"Xander…" was all Vida could say as the ranger turned pink.

"Chip?" asked Leelee desperately.

"Uhhhh," stalled Chip, wracking his brain for excuses before a brilliant diversion popped into his head. "Hey, Leelee! I heard they were having a shoe sale in Tent 24!"

"Stillettoes!" squealed Leelee, who was off faster than Toby on his way to buy concert tickets.

The five friends laughed and exchanged high-fives at their successful efforts to shoe – literally – away Leelee. Chip, Vida and Xander bounded back over toward the ride area, excited debating amongst themselves whether to attempt the Loop-De-Loop coaster or the House of Horror. Madison started to follow, but Nick – who was still holding her hand – pulled her back.

"I think Leelee will leave us alone now," said Nick happily as he drew her into a hug. "Not like I could have ever gone out with her for real anyway."

"How come?" asked Madison as she snuggled close to his chest.

Nick brushed back a strand of her dark hair before once again leaning down to kiss her. Madison felt one of her feet automatically lift off the ground at Nick's magical kiss. Her heart fluttered like a fairy's wings at their latest enchanted, romantic encounter. Pulling away slowly, Nick's eyes twinkled as he leaned in close to her ear.

"I was always under your spell," he answered.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Hear come the thank yous! For your taking the time to read and review, massive appreciation, hugs and Hershey kisses going out to: Kurumi-chan, LaDy-Of-FiRe2010, babyxbxgurl, pureangel86, LuvRGrl63, Corporal Scarlett, LaNaHwAnNa, MagCat, lilyleia78, Lonly Girl, Enigmaforum, CamFan4Ever, ja5684, lunafan, JDPhoenix, Tal, SUMMERAN1, moonstarsfu, DarkHonda, Sachi Fuchida, sugarmonkey, EliZabeth Delgado, rain, leeta468 and dr-dino-dude. Being a part of this writing community and exchange at this site with y'all has meant so much to me (sorry to sound so sappy, but I mean it.)

**The big news is YOUR VOTES will decide whether I should go with pairing Vida/Chip or Vida/Xander in my next Mystic Force romance story**, which I will be starting straight away, barring any test retaking(Obviously the other main pair will be my beloved Maddick!) Leave me a message or review as to your fav pairing, and you'll help be deciding the plot of my next story. Thanks so much for everything everyone, and hope to hear from y'all again and read your stories soon!


End file.
